Touched by an Angel
by daydreamer5290
Summary: ShikaIno are getting married! What happens when Sakura goes off and meet the erotic stranger Sasuke, that's running from his past. What happens when they become roomates? AU! RR
1. Default Chapter

Touched By an Angel

Scared by his past, Sasuke wallows in his depression and anger. What would happen when he and Sakura become roommates? Would he learn to love her, or would he end up hurting her, just like he was hurt? AU! R/R

Oh ya...in me story...Sakura and Sasuke didn't meet yet...^^;

Note: hey hey! wassup! me totally bored...and decided ta write another fic XD please review if ya like de story! oh ya...de story is completely AU just ta let ya noe. 

Age: Sakura-21, Sasuke 22

~*~

The magnificent sun arose in a show of incandescent yellows, radiant oranges, and blood red, with a touch of soft cotton candy clouds. The dark mysterious mountains wrapped the billowing forest in it's protective embrace. And this is where my story begins...in the grand city of Tokyo.. 

The morning rays fell gently through the windows, rousing the world from their slumber. That is, save for a very sleepy pinky haired women. 

Sakura yawned weakly as she forcefully opened her eyes and glanced towards the alarm clock. Her jaw dropped in surprise, and shock. "OH SHIT!" she cursed, jerking awake. She quickly scrambled out of bed. However she tripped and landed hard on her ass in a tangle of sheets. "I can't believe I'm late!" she half screamed, trying to unsuccessfully free herself of her prison. 

Of all the days she could have chosen to sleep in! Why did it have to be today! Sakura all but ran towards the bathroom to quickly get freshened up. "DAMN! I'M LATE!" she hissed, trying to comb her long silky hair, and applying a thin amount of make-up. 

She smiled lightly when she recalled why today was so important. Her best friend was getting married! Sakura's eyes sparkled dreamily. It had been years since she'd last seen Ino, ever since she's moved to Tokyo, they've become a bit distant. She laughed softly. It wasn't like as if Ino could be blamed for that, she had a fiancée to worry about. Sometimes, friends tend to drift apart....even the best of friends. 

How she wanted to meet Ino's so called perfect boyfriend, the ever famous Shikamaru! She'd heard so from Ino about him, from what she was told, he was by far the most drop dead gorgeous guy in the universe. Then again, Ino had a habit of exaggerating things, and blowing things way out of proportion. But no matter what, she was going to make her own decisions about him. Like whether or not he's worthy of Ino's affections. 

Sakura's eyes darkened slightly. The last thing she wanted was to see Ino hurt, and she damn well wasn't going to stand around and let a guy break her best friends heart. And if she found that Shikamaru was acceptable...then she'd give them her blessings. A playful smirk played on her lips. But if not...

...he was going to pay a hell of a price...

She jumped in shock when she heard the clock strike eleven. Sakura shook herself out of her trance and jumped once again into action. She reached out towards her tote bag and automatically turned towards her wardrobe. Suddenly, everything from blouses to socks were being flung gracefully through the air, while they landed in a tidy pile in her bag. Sakura lifted an eyebrow in amusement while she studied her bag carefully. The whole entire bag was so swollen that it looked like as if the smallest poke would cause it to explode. 

Sakura carefully edged towards the bag and gently picked it up. She wasn't going to take any chances of all her clothes spilling onto the streets. She grimaced slightly, while she tried to walk, feeling weaker by the second. "Why did I have to bring so much clothes?!" she grumbled to herself, while she helped herself into her car. Before she drove off towards the airport....

~*~

Ino paced around the room intensely. Her small shoulders were hunched together, while her fingers were curled tightly into fists. However on her face, she wore an expression of panic, and excitement. Today she was going to see Sakura again! They've lost touch a bit over the years, but they still were best friends. 

Nothing was going to come between their friendship. A confident smile lit her angelic face. Nothing could come between them, they were going to be friends forever...But Ino glanced down at her feet. She wasn't sure how much Sakura had changed over the years...sometimes she wondered about how she was doing. The Sakura she'd known was always so fragile...so innocent. She never had the guts to stand up to anyone...she always needed someone to be there for her...someone to take care of her. 

But now...after all these years, Ino had gotten use to defending Sakura. She wasn't sure whether she would welcome the change with open arms...or whether it might break them apart. She shook her head in disgust. How could she think like this? She wasn't going to give up on Sakura, even if she'd changed. Alright...it might take a lot of effort, but she'd learn once again to accept Sakura for the women she'd grown into, not the girl she'd once known.

Ino suddenly felt strong muscular arms around her. She giggled playfully before turning to face her fiancée. 

"Are you alright?" asked Shikamaru, studying her face carefully. After spending a few glorious years with Ino, he'd become familiar with her mercurial attitude. She was like an open book to him, he understood her...in a way that no one ever would. 

"I've fine..." she whispered softly, leaning in to give him a gentle peck on the cheek. When Shikamaru shot her a skeptical look, she sighed and muttered, "I'm just a bit worried about today. I hope she likes it here..." Ino waved her hand dismissively around indicating the house. "I haven't seen her for such a long time..." she wined pathetically. 

"And you miss her?" finished Shikamaru, gently stroking Ino's blonde hair. "Look, you're already under enough stress already..." he stated calmly, staring deep into her sapphire eyes. "You don't need to worry about her...I'll make sure she's satisfied with everything." 

"As a matter of fact," he said brightly, ignoring the curious look on Ino's face. "I'm going to make one of my friends in charge of being her tour guide." He smiled and pulled Ino closer against him. "So how does that sound, darling?" he said softly, his breath tickling her ear. 

Ino frown. "I've met your friends...and they're not exactly the most friendly people around," she said weakly. Images of Sakura running out of the house screaming bloody murder was playing over and over again in her mind. "I don't think that's such a great idea..." 

"Oh course it is!" retorted Shikamaru. "My friends aren't nice to just anyone..." he said defensively. "You have to earn their respect, and it takes time. Since we're getting married, I think it's important for our friends to get along." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Do you actually think we could have a peaceful marriage if our best friends are out there murdering each other?" 

She sighed reluctantly. Although she hated to admit it, Shikamaru had a point. As much as she wanted Sakura to enjoy her stay, she had to worry about her own well being...her future. If getting married with Shikamaru meant that she had to make some sacrifices...she was going to do it. She and Shikamaru were made for each other...and nothing...not even her friends were going to stand in her way. 

"Alright..." she huffed. "Which one of your demonic friends are going to torture..." she coughed mockingly. "I mean be Sakura's tour guide?" 

Shikamaru forced himself to remain stoic. Inside he wanted to laugh his head off, Ino was so funny at times. "Well...the lucky guy is..."

"...Sasuke"

~*~

Note: whew...thad was a pretty long...well...sorta long chapter XD hehe...newayz i made Shika and Sasuke friendz...since i needed a way ta get Sakura and Sasuke together ^^; hehe...as ya might have noticed...de story is a bit *modernized* ...lol...DON'T FORGET TA REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. Dramaic Problems

Touched by an Angel

Note: *sigh* me summary sux...does anyone have a better one? Open ta suggestion! :P neways...on ta de story! 

Oh ya...Kavah, ya better make it ta my house on Halloween or else ya'll have like...alot of ppl out ta kill ya! XD 

~*~

A dark figure glided silently through the alleys, glaring bloody murder at all those that stood in his way. One glance at his face would be enough to make most women drool in wide eyed lust. His strongly chiseled face was more beautiful then handsome, his messy hair was as dark as night, and his onyx eyes were as dark as coals. People often said that eyes were the windows to the soul, however his eyes were bottomless pits of anger and hate. 

It was impossible to say, that he even had a heart. As a child, he'd lost everything...his friends...his family...all just because of an accident. An accident that still plagued his mind to this very day. And so it began, his coldness, his bitterness to the world. It grew each day, bit by bit until he was nothing more then an empty shell, void of any emotions whatsoever. 

hehe...I'm gonna make Itachi die in de so called "accident" with de rest of de family so Sasuke doesn't have ta worry bout his so called REVENGE! 

The man looked up at the night sky and frowned. The moon shone luminously down upon the building so that the shadows looked longer then usual, the stars twinkled innocently above him...almost like as if they were telling his a secret. 

He growled and quickly hastened his pace. It was all but an illusion, if only life was so kind and gentle. He snickered softly. Over the years he'd come to accept the fact that the word "happiness" was nothing but a fanciful term used in fairy tales. The world was nothing like that, it was cruel and unjust. You had to be strong to survive, and the weak die off. That was life for you, nothing is fair. 

The air was heavy with tension, while he strode through the crowd. Everyone all but ran away in fear. They all heard rumors of his infamous temper and reputation, and they sure as hell weren't going to risk provoking it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in disgust. "Weaklings," he spat, not bothering to turn around an acknowledge them. In his eyes they were nothing more then a bunch of worthless, cowering fools. If they weren't even able to face him, how in the world could they even overcome their own problems? It was pathetic. 

For some reason, his friend Shikamaru had asked him to come over today, and that it was important. Sasuke knew that his friend wasn't known for exaggerating, but for some reason something had felt off when he spoke with Shikamaru. It seemed almost like as if he wanted to burst out laughing...

He shook his head disdainfully, Shikamaru was one weird guy. He probably had something up his sleeve, something that would make his life a living hell. Sasuke chuckled softly, his eyebrows tilted in amusement. He was fairly sure that he'd hit rock bottom, that his life wasn't going to get worse anytime soon...could it? 

Sasuke trudged forward silently like a predator, pace by pace his eyes were wary and tired by the time he reached Shikamaru's new house. He looked up and studied the house with awe, in ways beyond him it was one of the sweetest houses he'd ever seen. It had an aurora that just screamed out comfort and relaxation. It still amazed it how Shikamaru and his wife-to-be had turned this run-down sack into their own personal palace. 

He hesitated before raising his hand to knock on the door. The fiancée...umm...what's her name...Ino, scares the shit out of him. He'd be damned to stay in the same freaking room as her! She was so damn hyper all the time! It was almost like talking with a child...

Sasuke shuddered and got a grip on himself, and rapped the door with an almost polite air. When no one came to the door, he glared and knocked harder...and harder...until the door flew open. To furious to notice, he continued to knock, that is until he noticed that he was slamming his knuckles against Ino's head. Sasuke gulped and backed away slowly, trying to protect himself from the storm called Ino. 

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screamed out, her eyes dark with anger. "NOW THANKS TO YOU! I MIGHT HAVE A BRUISE!" she cried, continuing to give poor Sasuke a good tongue lashing. "AND TO TOP ALL THAT OFF, THE FREAKING BRIDE CAN'T BE DISFIGURED!" 

"Who's disfigured?" asked a voice curiously from behind Ino. 

Ino turned around and hugged him. She pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke and said, "Your baka friend hit me on the head!" 

Both guys had identical sweat drops on their foreheads. What was it with women being such drama queens?

Shikamaru was the first to recover. "Darling, you're alright aren't you?" he said trying to sound concerned and keep the laughter out of his voice. "I'm sure it was an accident," he said slowly turning towards Sasuke. "He wouldn't have done it on purpose..." 

Ino sniffled dramatically. It was funny seeing both of the guys getting worked up over her, her eyes twinkled slyly. "So what?!" she wined, "He still bonked me on the head..." she said crossing her arms defiantly. "I want him to do me a favor..." 

Shikamaru stared deeply into Ino's eyes and smirked. Now he finally understood what Ino was planning. "Alright," he replied a bit too quickly.

Sasuke shifted nervously from side to side, he didn't like that look on their face. They were planning something that he was positive that he was going to hate. "What..." he choked, and took a deep breath before starting over again. "What do you want me to do..." 

Ino smiled, which caused Sasuke to wince. "A friend of mine is coming over today," she began cheerfully. "Since me and Shikamaru are going to be a bit busy with the wedding and all, I want you to watch over her." 

"You want me to BABY-SIT your friend?" he said in disbelief. 

"No," snapped Ino with a frown on her face. Damn this guy was so annoying! How she wished she could just wring his neck! "You're going to give her a tour, and stay with her until me and Shika get married."

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE NICE TO HER!" screeched Ino making both boys cover their ears. 

"But...but..."

"No buts! You're going and that's final!" snapped Ino. "She's getting off her flight tonight at 9:00, and I want you to get acquainted with her." 

Sasuke looked down at the ground scowling. It was just his luck...just his freaking damn luck...

~*~

Note: *hehe* me updated again! hope ya all like de story! newayz don't forget ta REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	3. Icy Blessings

Touched by an Angel

Note: Ya! I finally updated! :P lol...been ary ary busy l8tely. newayz...de story is gonna be a bit OCC...i'd try my best not to KILL any of their personalities...lol...TRY...ta'd de word. I'm not guaranteeing anything! REMEMBER ITZ AU! 

oh ya...i forgot who asked last time, but in de story Sasuke and Sakura r NOT ninjaz...although Sasuke knowz how to fight...*shrug* doesn't every guy? XD

~*~ 

Sasuke growled while he scanned the airport. It was amazing how he got into these predicaments. "I swear, this is the last time I'd ever go to Shikamaru's house," he hissed under his breath. "That harpy wife of his is crazy! She scares the shit out of me!" Sasuke shuddered, and stared down at the picture in his hand. "What if she's just like the harpy?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked carefully at the tiny photo. The picture was of a young girl, who was no older then twelve, however she was beautiful even at her age. This girl was definitely one of the most exotic ones he'd ever seen. She had long wavy pink hair, and the brightest emerald green eyes. Those eyes captivated him, they were so cheerful, so innocent, so unlike himself. She wore a dark maroon dress and had the largest smile on her face. Sasuke smirked, and pushed through the crowd to search for an older version of the pink-haired girl. 

"Damn it," he hissed, when he saw the clock. "She must have gotten off her flight by now." Sasuke mentally smacked himself, and winced. He could just picture it, now he was going to have TWO screeching harpies out of his blood. It was just his luck. 

He quickly shoved the picture into his wallet, making sure that he didn't accidentally wrinkle it. The harpy made it very clear that her only picture of her friend, and that he would die a miserable death if he somehow "misplaced" it. Then he jerked up and ran threw the crowd, in search of a certain emerald-eyed women. 

"How hard can it be to find someone?" he wondered impatiently, trying to keep his temper leashed when he passed a giggling group of women. Sasuke all but stomped around the perimeter of the airport, ignoring the curious glances of nearby pedestrians. "Where was she?" 

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. He was a fool to even bother coming here, he crossed his arms and sighed gruffly. "And to top it all off, I forgot to ask for the girl's name," he said nonchalantly, and covered his face with his hands, "This was definitely going to be a llooonngg day..." 

He sighed dramatically, while his thoughts wandered. That pink haired angel was so different...so unlike any other girl he's ever seen. Her eyes, those dark emerald green pools looked straight into his soul. Sasuke felt like as if he couldn't hide anything from her, like as if those eyes just stripped him open and exposed his deepest darkest secrets. However, he couldn't help but notice that the eyes looked sad...like as if it'd lost someone very dear to her.

A soft chuckle escaped his throat. Maybe that was the reason why he was enamored by her. She felt like someone that he could trust, someone that was just like him. Sasuke's eyes were dark with pain. When he'd lost his parents he felt so lost...so detached from everyone. All his friends, had tried to comfort him, they'd all tried to help him out of his empty shell...but nothing worked. He hated the pity that he saw in their eyes, it disgusted him. He needed no one, not now not ever...

*~FLASHBACK~*

A loud horrifying screech rang through the dead of the night. A young boy with disheveled black hair jerked up suddenly, his dark onyx eyes wide with fear. He shivered when that inhuman scream tore at him, a voice that sounded so familiar...

"Mom? Dad?" he whispered, before he hesitantly scrambled out of his bed. Sasuke edged across the hall, half afraid of what might be larking in the shadows. His feet tapped softly against the wood padded floors, while his breathing was uneven and harsh. Suddenly the grandfather clock struck twelve, it was midnight, the most magical and deadly hour of the night. It released three arcane and hollow notes almost like a omen...

For some unknown reason, Sasuke felt a sense of panic. Not for himself, but for his parents. He couldn't breath, the air around him had suddenly tensed with anxiety and anger. What could have happened? 

Sasuke ran towards his parents room, all thoughts of fear escaped him. The only thing that mattered right now was to make sure his parents were alright. His hand grasped the handle tensely, while a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. It was now or never...

He flung open the door. The only thing that separated him, from the bloodied bodies of his parents. "No...." he whispered softly, closing his eyes as if it might shield him from the pain. "This can't be happening..." 

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down. This wasn't the time to lose his head, especially if there might be a chance that his parents might be alive. Sasuke walked slowly towards the gory corpse of his mother. The body was covered in bruises and cuts...there was no possible way that she could have survived. How could this have happened? His eyes flashed in anger and pain. She'd never done anything to deserve this...

She was innocent...she deserved better then this...His mother deserved better to end her life, lying in a blood red pool of blood. 

A stray tear streaked down his face and fell down ever so slowly towards the ground. "Mom...I'm sorry I wasn't here for you..." he whispered painfully. "I'm sorry..." Sasuke clenched his teeth furiously, trying to prevent himself from screaming in anger. He glared around the room noticing that it was littered with objects soaked in blood. How he wanted to destroy things, it was so tempting. The thought of venting his anger on something...on someone...

His eyes were wild with desperation. It was impossible, his whole life had been destroyed...just in a single night. A cruel smile lit his lips, while he began laughing insanely. REVENGE...he would have his REVENGE...whoever did this...will pay dearly...

...with their lives...

Sasuke was jolted out of his reverie when he heard someone far away calling him. He jerked around and scanned the room for any sign of life. A soft gasp escaped his lips. "Dad?" he whispered softly, as if it was a dream. "Dad? Is that you?" 

"Sasuke..." 

He quickly scrambled towards the body of his father. One quick glance at his father's face, Sasuke jumped and gave him a hug. "You're alright..." he murmured through his tears. "I thought you were dead..." 

"Sasuke....listen to me..." gasped his father, coughing up blood. "I...don't have...much longer..." 

"What..." he took a deep breath before continuing. "What are you talking about...you need rest...the you'll be alright. Right dad? Dad?" he whispered desperately. 

"I...want you...to promise me something..." he whispered, ignoring Sasuke's pleads. 

"But...but..." he took one look at his father's twisted face and nodded slowly. "I promise..." he agreed solemnly. 

"The world is a cruel place...don't trust anyone...no one...at all. They're...nothing but lies...fakes..." 

Sasuke looked nervously at his father, while contemplating whether he should call the cops. 

"...trust no one...or else...you'll get hurt..." 

"But dad...that's impossible..." he whispered softly, slowly shaking his head back and forth. "I...can't be like that..." 

His father gripped his hands tighter, "Promise me..." 

He bowed his head and nodded. The least that he could do is honor his father's last wish. "I swear it..."

Locked in a prison of ice, held by guilt and pain, slowly he became empty...and dead...as each day passed...that was his life...the curse that his father...had blessed upon him. 

~*~

Note: *sigh* how was tad? SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED L8TELY! BEEN SERIOUSLY ary ary BUSY! ^^; newayz...until next time! :P oh ya...i'd try ta update my other ficz sometime soon. *HOPEFULLY* 


	4. Friends?

Touched by an Angel

Note: hehe...finally updated this story again! sorry itz a bit on de short side...oh ya therez gonna be a new character in this fic...guess who...=P

~*~

Sakura's eyes jerked open in shock when someone 'gently' prodded her awake. "What?!" she wined, trying to clear her fogged up mind. It had sure been a damn long plane trip, and a BORING one to top it off. She buried her face in her arms and winced. Watching two old ladies knit and bicker about which color was the prettiest wasn't exactly the best form of entertainment. Especially when they dragged her into their arguments...

"Excuse me Miss. do you need some help with your luggage?" asked a polite masculine voice. "The plane just landed quite awhile ago..."

Her eyes almost budged out of it's sockets. "You're kidding right?" she said in disbelief, instantly jumping to her feet. "Oh my gosh, I'm late!" Sakura swung quickly around and froze. In front of her stood the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. He was fairly tall, a few inches or so taller then her. His tousled hazel hair, that strong aristocratic face, and those deep amber eyes gave him this sophisticated yet charming look. In short, he was dead handsome, with a body that most girls would kill for. 

The guy cracked her a smile, and almost out of habit ran his hand through his hair. "I couldn't help but notice you on the flight, after all it was quite funny seeing your troubled face," he teased playfully. "Must have been tough trying to strike up a decent conversation with them," he said giving a slight nod towards the deserted ball of yarn.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk. "Ya, it was tough, but I'm a survivor!" she said with mock pride, tilting her nose in the air. Earning herself a genuine laugh from her handsome partner. 

"Better you then me," he stated cheerfully, turning towards Sakura. "By the way, I'm Syarl," he chuckled, his eyes were a pair of sparkling amber gems. "And you are..." 

Sakura returned his smile and replied, "I'm Sakura," she said brightly, "Sakura Haruno." 

"May I ask why such a beautiful lady such as yourself is doing in the bustling city of Konoha?" he asked giving her a mocking bow. "It's an honor to have such beauty grace our lands..." 

She giggled softly. This guy was sure a flirt, and yet for some strange reason she felt compelled to trust him. Sakura, in a glorious flourish curtsied and mimicked his smirk. "Oh? Well this lady is going to a wedding." 

"Oh? So whose the lucky guy?" he asked curiously, his eyebrows tilted in amusement while he watched Sakura's face flame in embarrassment. 

"It's my best friend's wedding," replied Sakura apologetically. "By the way, what are you doing here in Konoha?" 

"Well, I'm into martial arts so I decided to try out in one of the tournaments this year." Syarl shrugged nonchalantly, "Besides Konoha is well known for its skillful fighters," a determined looked entered his eyes. "I heard a rumor that the reigning champion would be participating..." 

"Really? That sounds so cool," she exclaimed exuberantly. "I use to take martial arts when I was a kid, but my parents decided that it wasn't 'proper' training for a girl." she murmured, her voice filled with regret. 

"I could teach you if you want..." he offered lightly. Syarl looked down at the green eyed beauty and smiled. He was positive that she would become a great fighter if she was given the chance. There was like this flame that raged inside of her, so stubborn yet so innocent. 

"Seriously?!" Sakura was staring wide eyed at the Syarl. "You'd seriously do that for me?!"

He gave her his best smile. "Seriously." 

Sakura gave a whoop of joy and leapt into his arms. "Thanks a bunch! You're the sweetest guy I've ever met!" 

Syarl laughed softly. "I'm flattered." 

"By the way, I want to ask you another favor..." murmured Sakura nervously. "I know I haven't known you for that long or anything, but I feel like as if I could trust you. That is...if you're not busy of course," she finished hastily. 

Syarl just tilted an eyebrow and looked at her quizzically. "Go on," he said persuasively, urging her to continue. 

"You know the best friend that I told you about?" she asked shyly. Syarl nodded curiously. "Well, truthfully I haven't seen or spoken to her for over a few years. And I'm a bit edgy about meeting her again..." she confessed, looking embarrassed. 

"And I'd feel a little more secure if you came with me," she finished lamely. "After all, for some weird reason it feels almost like as if I've known you my whole life..." 

Syarl silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "Speak no more," he commanded. "It'll be an honor to escort you to your friend's wedding..." 

"After all, what are friends for?" he said brightly, turning around and grabbing her suitcase. "Let's go, your friend must be worried sick about you..." 

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Oh damn." She forgot AGAIN about Ino's wedding. She frowned slightly, while she trailed slowly behind the handsome Syarl. Hadn't Ino mentioned something about a guy picking her up? What was his name again...

it...was...umm.... Sakura scrunched up her face in concentration. "Umm...I think his name was...umm..." 

"...SASUKE!" 

~*~

Note: Whew...sory once again...for de short chapter...=P hehe...DRAMA....Sasuke and Sakura r gonna meet! Would it be love at first sight? Or will Syarl get between them? hehe...de story is gonna get really OCC! 

don't forget ta read my other ficz: 

Pain of Love

Survival of the Fittest

Enjoy* XD


End file.
